


Just Another Mission

by autisticanakin



Series: Drabbles of the Old Republic [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Rescue Missions, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticanakin/pseuds/autisticanakin
Summary: Theron Shan, SIS Agent, is sent in lead for a mission to rescue a Jedi, backed up by Havoc Squad.





	Just Another Mission

The Togruta was beaten down, chained to a chair, some sort of mask covering her face with spaces only cut out for her eyes, which were closed. When Theron put a hand on her shoulder, they snapped open and he was taken over by a startlingly intense green gaze.

“Hold on. I’ll get this off you,” he said, quickly doing just that. The Jedi groaned as she was freed from the strange black embossed leather that had been wrapped around her head.

He’d seen all of the records of the Hero of Tython, including holovid, so he knew what she looked like, striking dark purple skin and all, but this was different. The Jedi Master before him looked half dead, her face swollen twice the size it should be with angry bruises, concerning slashes of damage across her lekku, her fingers bent at impossible angles. He couldn’t help but notice the impressive size of her arms, large muscles still evident after days of torture.

“Well, you’re a level up from my usual interrogators, handsome,” she chuckled, blood dried on the corner of her mouth. Theron gaped for a moment before he processed her words.

“What? No …. I’m …..what?”

“Mm. All pretty and no brains, then?”

Flustered, Theron shook his head, “No. I’m Agent Theron Shan, I’m here to rescue you,” he said, trying to regain his composure. The Togruta eyed him, swollen gaze scanning for any deception. He noted the dried blood at the corner of her mouth.

“Sith Torture Mask. Kept me from accessing the Force too much. That and the inhibitors. Maybe some mind-altering drugs. Not as bad now, but not great either. Legs still working, arms and hands not so much, balance probably off a lot. I can walk, and maybe sweet talk, but that’s about it. Hope you have a good plan here, agent.”

“I always have good plans,” he assured her as he began undoing her shackles - just how many did the Imperials think a drugged up Jedi needed, anyway?

“Anyone stops you, tell them General Killran’s orders. The man is notorious for out of the blue orders so it won’t be unusual.”

“Right, I’ll do that,” he said as he helped her up, annoyance seeping through at being told how to do his job. Tacee did well getting there, under the circumstances, doing her best to hold her own weight and not lean on him.

“You hold onto me all you like,” he said, “I don’t want you to fall.”

“Mm. Most take me out to dinner before we get to this stage,” she smiled. Theron coughed to cover up his reaction.

“Right,” he warily led her out the door, “I’ll take that into consideration.” 

They exited the cell slower than Theron would have liked, but at a good pace under the circumstances. Theron was relieved that no alarms went off when she passed through. But they were soon blocked by two men.

“Stay behind me,” Theron muttered as he faced the duo of Imperial soldiers, his grip tight on the Force-inhibiting manacles.

“State your business with this prisoner.”

“General Killran’s orders, sir. Reasons were classified, I’m just following orders, he wants her on the bridge. Sir,” he added, his Imperial accent passable. The soldiers glanced at each other. Theron made sure his stolen ID badge was in full view for their speculation. He’d made sure everything was legit on this one. One of the men sighed.

“Command never tells us anything, we’ll probably get the message twenty minutes from now. You’re clear. Keep an eye on her- she’s fully drugged, but you know. Never can be too careful with a Jedi.”

“You’ve got that right,” Theron snickered, grabbing Master Tacee along roughly enough that she hissed in pain, her head swimming as she nearly lost her balance. The soldiers seemed amused by this as she and Theron passed on out of sight. It wasn’t until they were in the elevator that he spoke to her.

“Sorry, I was just-”

“I know,” she cut him off, managing what she could of a smile around her swollen mouth. 

He nodded, then jerked as he was startled by a message coming through his implants.

“Doing good on this end, Shan,” the voice said, and he gave an internal sigh of relief.

“Backup says all is clear and going to plan. We’ll have you out of here soon, Master Jedi,” he nodded.

“Tacee sounds better, don’t you think? I don’t look much of a Jedi at the moment.”

“Tacee, then. And I doubt anyone but a Jedi would still be standing in your position.”

“Eh, what can I say? I’ve had worse.”

It troubled Theron to think of how much worse it could possibly be. She looked like hell. He sensed some hesitation from her, and raised an eyebrow.

“In full confidence, not sure how much longer I can stay standing, especially with these on,” she nodded towards the heavy cuffs.

“Five minutes?” Theron asked, and he could hear the strain in his own voice.

“You’re on,” she nodded, and he laughed, surprised that she took it on as a challenge. His hand went back to her arm as the elevator stopped and the door opened, an agent filing in as they got out. He could feel Tacee lagging by the time they were halfway to the side hangars, and he adjusted his grip so he was really halfway holding her up. She was keeping her dazed expression on as they passed Imperial soldiers and personnel about their business, and he wasn’t sure if it was an act or not.

They’d just made it to the empty corridor leading to the seldom used hangar when the alarms blared and Theron cursed.

“We got trouble here, Shan. Hurry your ass up, we can hold out some, but not for long, Dorne’s getting the engines running,” came Jorgan’s voice, strained, the background crackling with blaster fire. Tacee stumbled against him, the loud ringing of the alarms affecting her already damaged montrals. He caught her before she passed out fully, her weight sinking into him. She was too light for her size, starvation being the culprit, though it proved to be an advantage. He managed to sling her gently over a shoulder, his blaster coming out in his free hand.

By the time he got to the hangar, all hell was breaking loose. Jorgan and his wife were at the ship ramp with Tanno and Yuun on either side, giving the Imperials that were rushing them hell, but Jorgan was right, they wouldn’t last much longer. They needed to get lost, fast. Theron shot two Imperials down from behind as he leapt his way over, Emmel Jorgan yelling out a command as the ship truly began revving up.

“We got them, we got them, hit it Dorne!” She growled as Tanno somehow managed to grab Theron and Tacee both and get them inside before Theron could ask any questions. The others were right behind them, ramp closing with the sound of blaster fire colliding with metal. The ship was already in the air and taking motion, and Jorgan took the Jedi gently from Theron’s arms with no effort involved, no doubt headed towards the medbay. 

Theron breathed out and leaned heavily back against the ship wall.

“Not out of the asteroid field yet, Shan, get up there, you’re the best pilot on the ship,” Emmel barked at him. He snapped out of it but was soon enough in the cockpit, doing exactly that, taking over from Lieutenant Dorne and dodging TIE fighters.

It wasn’t until they were truly in hyperspace that Emmel let up on him - She was a nightmare, he could see how that would be Jorgan’s type. He put on autopilot with coordinates set to Tython before making his way to the medbay.

The Jedi was already floating in her kolto tank courtesy of Dorne and Jorgan. Theron eyed her then looked to Elara for answers.

“She’s stable for now. I had to reset a lot of broken bones … she stayed unconscious, thankfully, I believe she’s put herself into a Force-sustained healing trance.”   
Theron nodded. That made sense. Master Zho had talked about such things before. “Will there be any lasting damage?”

“Physically? No,” Elara said, hesitating, “Mentally is another matter, they … did a number on her. I do believe a Sith may have gotten hands on her, but she still seemed sane when you spoke to her, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, surprisingly clear-minded.”

Elara nodded. “Then she should be alright. Being Force-sensitive certainly helps her case, I’m not sure she’d have survived it otherwise.”

Theron took a breath and leaned back, glad to be out of the line of Imperial fire. It would be a few hours in hyperspace before they reached Coruscant. His eyes traced over to the floating Jedi. She looked better already, minor cuts healing up fast with the kolto, but it was something about her, too. A serenity, a calm that he could just barely sense. Her eyes halfway opened, meeting his where he stood in front of her. He didn’t think she was really seeing him, trance and all, but Theron smiled anyway. He could’ve sworn he saw a soft, small smile curve her lips.

Some Jedi. He couldn’t actually remember a time he’d heard a Jedi curse, never mind her roguish personality. It irritated him - he didn’t like the unexpected - but it was also a breath of fresh air.

_ Master Tacee de’Val. I’m sure the galaxy has big plans for you. _

He left the medbay feeling lighter.


End file.
